1. Technical Field
This invention relates to golf swing training aides that by repetitive use improves the golfer""s swing by imparting the correct swing mechanics to the user.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of club head and shaft configurations to change the effective weight distribution and thus improve the golfer""s swing by forcing the user to emulate the correct mechanical actions associated with a xe2x80x9cproper swingxe2x80x9d. Some prior art devices disclose offset club shafts and weighted heads, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,511,147, 4,529,552, 5,785,608, 5,582,407, and 5,989,131.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,147 a golf swing training club is disclosed in which a weighted head is formed from the shaft material itself and is positioned outwardly and above a head center point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,552 is directed towards a golf putter utilizing an offset club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,608 illustrates a golf club putter with a contoured rearwardly positioned offset shaft interconnection.
A golf swing trainer device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,407 in which a solid straight shaft is used having a hand grip on one end.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,131 discloses a golf weight training device to improve a golfer""s swing comprising an elongated shaft with a curved end portion.
A swing training device for improving a golfer""s swing by repetitive practice swings using the training device. The device simulates a proper golf swing utilizing an elongated solid shaft with a contoured top hand grip portion and a bottom club head portion having an elongated offset portion formed from the shaft defining an axially offset forward mass distribution and axially rotation in relation to the face of the club head portion imparting an improved swing action to the user by repetitive use.